The Phantom of Wasteland
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Miss Corona is a new character at the Disney Parks, and is starring in her first Disney cartoon with Mickey Mouse himself. But, what will happen when Corona finds herself in Wasteland? Will she get out, or will she be stuck there in the forgotten world of cartoon characters, with the Wasteland Phantom? (also in the genre of tragedy)
1. PROLOGUE: Oswald's nightmare

**THE PHANTOM OF WASTELAND**

**PROLOGUE: Oswald's worst nightmare**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing. **_** *****Bolded**_** + italicized=flashback or memory**_

Oswald the LUCKY Rabbit was sitting in his office at City Hall on Mean Street, listening to his record playing as he finished one last document he was given earlier that same day. The document was about a new forgotten toon that had just arrived in Wasteland not that long ago, and how he was banished to Wasteland permanently. At least, that was what the piece of paper told the Leader of Wasteland. "He was cut from a movie role because he was being disrespectful? Wow…" Oswald was about to sign it, but then stopped. He looked at the words 'Jase Beagle has been banished to Wasteland permanently' and thought back to his half-brother, Mickey Mouse. He knew Mickey was the one in charge of the Disney Parks and that he was too nice of a mouse to do something like banish a toon from being remembered way before people knew who he was. Mickey always gave second chances. He gave them out like candy, even to those who didn't really deserve them. So, why wouldn't he this time?

Oswald still felt a bit uneasy about the document. It was signed by his half-brother, and all that was next was his own signature. But something told him not to sign it right away. So, he placed it in a drawer and forgot about it. He stopped his record player and was just about to leave when he heard screams of terror going on outside. He ran to the window and looked out it, to see every resident of Wasteland on Mean Street, running for deer life. Oswald looked up and saw that the blot had returned and this...he had Mickey held captive in his hand. "Mickey!" Oswald yelled, but didn't understand why because he wouldn't have been heard anyway.

He went to grab his remote when out of the air, came the most beautiful voice that ever came to his tall ears. To him, it sounded like Ariel from the Little Mermaid, but...better.

"_Ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ahahah-ah-ah..." _The voice sang. Oswald looked everywhere for the sound of the voice but couldn't find it. But the moment he looked outside, the Blot was gone and Mickey safely on the ground. But by safe, it meant dying from ink loss.

"No...NO!" Oswald then woke up with a scream of terror. He looked around and saw that he was home in bed, with his beautiful cat wife, Ortensia, who was still asleep to his surprise. "Nothing can wake you up, honey." Oswald said under his breathe, before lying back down on his pillow and tried to fall back to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, he got the image of Mickey, dying by the Blot's hand, even though the Blot was not even around anymore, something told him that he should be prepared for a battle...that he might not win.

**~END OF PROLOGUE~**


	2. Chapter 1: New girl, old villain

**THE PHANTOM OF WASTELAND**

**CHAPTER 1: New girl, old villain**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** + italicized=flashback or memory**_

Mickey Mouse and his fiance Miss Minnie, were hanging out for a while before it was time to shoot the movie, where as the new cartoon character Miss Corona, was sitting on a bench, which was also her mark, waiting for the scene to start.

Corona was a brown and white beagle dog with floppy ears, left ear brown and the other was white and a white circle around her left eye. She had black bows on her ears, a purple dress on, and black high-heeled boots. She had gloves on her hands like Mickey's, only, they were black as well, and one didn't have fingers, and her eyes were a crisp ice blue.

After a while, Corona realized that they weren't going to shoot the scene until noon. So, since she didn't have a house nearby she asked Mickey if it would be okay for her to get out of the hot sun for a while. He said she could go in his house for the time being until it was time to shoot the movie. She said thank you and went into his house. She sat down on one of the chairs and thought back to when she didn't feel all alone.

_**It was a beautiful summer day. Corona was done filming a scene from the movie she was going to be in, and was hanging out with her best friend/love interest in the movie, Jase Beagle. They were in a beautiful flower field, and Jase was laying in the flowers, looking up at the sky. Corona joined him a little bit after. She noticed a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong, Jase?" Corona asked, sounding as concerned as he looked.**_

_**Jase looked at her and put on a smile, but Corona knew it was a fake smile. "I'm fine, Cora. Nothing's wrong." He replied as he handed her a white rose, sitting up from the ground.**_

_**Corona took it and marveled at it's beauty. White petals on a dark green stem. To her, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Oh, Jase, it's beautiful." She said, forgetting about his concerned look.**_

"_**Yeah...like you." He responded, making Corona look up at him and blush. "You will always be my White Rose...no matter how far our careers take us. I promise."**_

And that was the last thing Corona could remember before shaking her head and trying to forget the last time she saw him leaving the Disney Parks...forever.

**(SONG: "Think of me" - Phantom of the Opera)**

Corona looked at the photo of Jase in her locket around her neck, and grinned a slight grin.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye,_

_Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try,  
when you find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free,_

_if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

Corona closed her locket and stood up and walked around the house.

_We never said, our love was ever green, or as unchanging as the sea,_

_but if you can still remember, stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_

_don't think about, the way things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned,_

_image me, trying too hard to put you from my mind,_

_recall those days, think back on all those times,_

_think of the things we'll never do,_

_there will never be a day, when I won't think, of you!_

A masked toon was listening from the other side of the mirror and knew right away who's voice that was.

**Can it be, can it be Cora?**

**Long ago, it seems so long ago,**

**how young and innocent we were,**

**she may not remember me,**

**but, I remember her.**

_Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade,_

_they have their season so do we,_

_but please promise me that sometimes,_

_you will think..._

_ah-ahahahah-ah-ah (x3)_

_...OOOOF MEEEEEEEE!_

**(End of song)**

Suddenly, Corona felt something like a water drop hit her on the head. She looked up and realized that it wasn't water...it was ink. She looked over at the mirror, the spot where the ink was coming from, and saw two arms coming in, trying to find Mickey to grab, but instead...grabbed her.

"AHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Corona screamed, trying to get free from it's grasp. Mickey came flying in and saw the situation. "Corona!" He yelled as he ran towards the Blot, but getting captured as well and they get pulled through the mirror and down...to Wasteland.

XXX

Once Mickey woke up, he saw himself in an office of some sort. He tried sitting up, but grabbed his head and felt a pair of hands push him back down to lay down on the couch.

"Don't get up. You took a nasty fall, Mouse." An all too familiar voice spoke up. Mickey looked over and saw his half-brother, Oswald, sitting by his side.

"Oswald...long time no see." Mickey said, grinning partially.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. How you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bus. How did I get here?"

"The blot...it somehow found a way to reconstruct itself together and is now making this like World War 2." Oswald replied as he stood up and looked out his window.

Mickey finally was able to sit up and throw his legs over the edge of the couch. That was when he remembered. "Corona...did you see a female dog when you found me?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine, Mickey." Mickey looked over and saw Corona leaning against the wall next to the door that lead out of Oswald's office. Mickey smiled as he looked back towards Oswald.

"So, this Blot character...what is he like?" Corona asked.

"Well, he's inky, and he's bad. What else do you want to know, girl?" Oswald asked as he looked Corona.

"Hey buddy, don't get mad at me!" Corona yelled as she pushed off the wall and walking towards him.

"Whoa! HEY!" Mickey yelled as he stood up quickly and ran in between the 2. "Don't argue! Oswald you don't even know this girl, so...don't yell at her."

"Why not?!"

"Because I've been through hell and back with the loss of my best friend!" Corona yelled as she walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Phantom and Corona

**THE PHANTOM OF WASTELAND**

**CHAPTER 2: The Phantom and Corona**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**BOLDED + **_**ITALICIZED = FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

A masked dog was standing in an alley way, leaning against a brick wall next to Town Hall. His cape, blowing in the cool breeze, and his eyes closed. He could hear the voice of an angel in his head, and that angel, was Corona.

"That voice...I remember it well...Miss Corona...a Christine prodigy. Oh, how I missed her voice" The Phantom said.

Just then, he saw her, coming out of Town Hall, looking mad. "What? No...she was already forgotten?"

"I can't stand that rabbit! UHG!" Corona said, kicking some rocks before sitting on the steps. She looked up at the gray sky, and sighed. "If only...if only he was with me right now." A tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away. She stood up, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Oswald standing right there. "What do you want, Rabbit?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were hurting." Oswald said.

Corona stared him in the eyes, crossing her arms. "Did Mickey send you out here to apologize?" She asked, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Okay, maybe he has a little doing with me coming out here. But I am sincerely sorry." Oswald answered, making Corona giggle slightly. "What happened to your best friend?"

Corona didn't like to talk about what happened that day, but she was willing to whenever someone asked. She thought that it helped her to heal correctly. So, she told the Mayor of Wasteland what happened. "He was banished for being a bad influence to Disney. He was forgotten before he even had a chance to be remembered."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was his name? Maybe I saw the form on my desk recently."

"Jase...Jase Beagle." Corona answered, wiping a tear as she looked away.

Oswald's eyes widened. That name was in his nightmare. Could that dream be coming true? If so, Disney surely does make dreams come true, even in Wasteland dreams could come true. "Um...actually I did see the form to a Jase Beagle being banished to Wasteland recently." Oswald said.

Corona looked at Oswald again, like she was mad at him. "And I suppose that you signed it, right?" She asked. She even sound mad with that question.

"Actually...no, I didn't. I know Mickey, he gives second chances out like candy. I'm sure I could talk him into giving Jase one more chance and let him be a movie with you." Corona looked back up at Oswald, and smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

Just then, there were big drops of thinner coming from the sky. Corona looked up and saw that the Blot was back. Corona ran away to around the corner, while Oswald took out his remote. He suddenly saw paint flying towards the blot and figured that Mickey saw the blot had returned through the window and came running outside to fight.

Corona stayed around the corner in the alley way, watching Mickey and Oswald fight. She would watch at how Oswald would shoot the Blot with electricity, and how Mickey would shoot paint and thinner at him with the brush. To her, it looked cool.

"Madame..." A voice spoke from behind Corona, making her jump and turn around to see a masked dog behind her. He looked like a beagle too, just like her. His mask was a double eye-hole, and his outfit was a tuxedo with a tie, and nice dress shoes. He didn't look like a forgotten character. He looked too new to be a forgotten toon.

"Who-who are you?" Corona asked, stuttering from the fear she felt not that long ago.

"I'm the Phantom. Please, you mustn't stay here where you could get hurt. Come, follow me." The Phantom said as he took Corona's hand and lead her to a new place that not even Mickey knew about. But, Corona stopped and let go of the masked dog's hand, and ran back to see if Mickey was alright. He wasn't. He was hurt and tired, so was Oswald. They were both on the ground right about now, and she couldn't bare to leave them like that.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..." _Corona started singing, as her diamond necklace began to glow bright, making the Blot see her, and go a bit blind. _"...heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." _Corona finished, as her necklace dimmed out, and the Blot...flew off.

Corona ran up to Oswald and Mickey and helped them both stand up. Oswald just stared at Corona, with eyes so wide, they were like saucers. _Her voice...it sounded just like the voice from my dream. _He thought.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is kind of short. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks and God bless ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3: Corona's power

**THE PHANTOM OF WASTELAND**

**CHAPTER 3: Corona's powers**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**BOLDED + **_**ITALICIZED = FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

The Phantom walked from around the corner and smiled as he watched Corona helping her friend and her newly made friend stand up.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked, as she finished helping Mickey stand up.

"We're fine Cora." Mickey said.

"Corona...you-you have a pretty voice." Oswald said, stuttering a little bit as he spoke.

"Oh, why thank you, Oswald." Corona said, a little surprised to hear him say that to her.

Oswald turned around and saw the masked dog standing there. "HEY! You don't belong here!" He yelled at the Phantom, sounding pissed.

"Relax dude. I'm not here for a fight..."

"You sure?! Because I always get pissed off whenever you show up!"

"Hey! Don't talk to the Phantom like that!" Corona yelled.

"Corona, you seriously are not sticking up for this loser, are you?!"

"Yes I am! And he isn't a loser!"

"He is nothing but bad news!"

Where has she heard that before...

"He causes havoc all around Wasteland!"

"SHUT UP!" Corona's necklace started glowing brighter than before as tears flowed down her face. The Phantom was shocked to see the power she had. He looked over at Oswald and saw the look on his face.

"WHOA!" Oswald had screamed.

Corona started losing it more and this time, she fell to her knees, making the power from her necklace fade off like Elsa towards the end of Frozen. She cried, and cried. Oswald once again opened a sore wound on Corona's heart. She was crying so hard that her heart ached from all the sobs she was puffing out.

Mickey placed a hand on her back, showing her some comfort. Corona looked up at Mickey and hugged him, crying into his chest.

_Corona... _The Phantom thought to himself.

"Oswald, you really need to show some compassion when someone is hurting like this!" Mickey yelled at his older half-brother.

"I-I'm sorry, Mick. I..."

"Why? Why does your brother have to be such a jerk?!" Corona yelled the question before she ran away through Mean Street.

"Corona, wait!" The Phantom yelled as he ran after her.

"Why does that loser care?" Oswald asked as he watched them run off.

"Oswald, Corona is really hurting about her best friend being banished here! Why do you always have to be a jerk!?"

"Why did you banish him here then?!"

Mickey looked at him, in complete anger. "I didn't..." He said after a moment of silence.

"But it was signature on the document!"

"I know...that's because the Pete from my world convinced me not to give Jase Beagle another chance...and I wish I didn't listen to him."

All of a sudden, Oswald had realized that Mickey was basically forced to banish Jase. He knew now that it was up to him to give Jase his heart back or not. "Mick..."

"I have to go find Corona." Mickey then ran off after the Phantom and Corona, leaving Oswald behind at Town Hall, alone.

XXX

Corona had stopped running, and was sitting on the cold, hard ground of a dark alley, all alone. Her knees were hugged up against her chest, as tears rolled down her muzzle.

"Why does Oswald have to be such a jerk at times?" She asked no one specific. She looked up at the "sky" and remembered those days with her best friend before he was banished, looking up at the clear blue sky in the world of the remembered, laying in the flower field, and just hanging out with one another. Those were the days.

The Phantom stopped running and looked over at Corona, seeing how sad she really was losing a good friend. _If only she knew... _He thought to himself as he slowly walked towards her.

Corona looked down, taking the heart shaped locket that was around her neck into her hands, opened it, and stared at the photo of her and Jase Beagle together.

**(SONG: "Say Something" - Georgia Merry cover - /watch?v=ZOqgQZWZlhQ)**

"Oh, Jase...I miss you...so much." She said to herself.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_I'll be the one if you want me to,_

_anywhere I would have followed you,_

_say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I, am feeling so small,_

_it was over my head, I knew nothing at all,_

_and I, will stumble and fall,_

_I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl,_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you,_

_anywhere I would have followed you,_

_say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I, will swallow my pride,_

_you're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you,_

_anywhere I would have followed you,_

_say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you..._

_Say something..._

**(End of song)**

The Phantom sat down next to Corona, making her look up at him as she snapped the locket closed.

"Hey...you okay?"

"Uh, yeah...I'm fine." She answered, wiping a tear off her muzzle.

"You sure? That Oswald can be a jerk sometimes."

"More like all the time." Corona stood up from the ground and walked forward, stopping in the center of the alley way.

"Yeah, but he is a great guy once you get to know him." The Phantom said.

"Really. And you know this how? Considering he was pretty much yelling at you."

"Long story. Look..." The Phantom began when he stopped dead in mid-sentence.

"What?"

The Phantom sniffed the air, and his eyes grew wide. "The Blot...he's near...come on." He said, grabbing Corona's hand and running for shelter.

They ran down the streets of Mean Street again. They didn't even notice Mickey as they ran right passed him.

Mickey stopped and watched them running away from something. He then sniffed the air, and realized that the Blot was coming back. He ran the way the Phantom and Corona went and back to Town Hall.

Oswald saw them coming towards the building he was leaning up against and was about to apologize to Corona when he too smelled the Blot coming back. He ran inside, followed by Corona, the Phantom and Mickey.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
